


Deviant Lives

by Ayekrusher0901



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, F/M, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Kara (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayekrusher0901/pseuds/Ayekrusher0901
Summary: After the Android Demonstration, the world is thrust into a new era, one which they have to share with Androids. Some adapt to it, others fight against it.As the Leader of Jericho, Markus begins his journey to have his people be seen as equals. As a mother and guardian, Kara tries her best to protect Alice with Luther's help as they go on the run. As the former 'Deviant Hunter', Connor struggles to find his place when he is not welcome within both worlds.Everything begins to settle, until someone-or something-begins leaving a bloody trail of deviants and Android sympathizers in its wake. Connor and Hank are at a loss trying to piece the puzzle together, Markus is determined to keep the peace, and Kara's fear for Alice's life has never been higher.How far will you prepare to go for your life?
Relationships: Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardWanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWanderer/gifts).



> Hello, my name is Aye, I'm not the author sent by Cyberlife.  
> This story is dedicated to @waywardwonderer, whose DBH fics have inspired me to attempt to make my take. There will be perspectives from all three protagonists, though I apologize to all Kara-fans that her focus won't be as predominant as the other two; raising a family on the run is less hectic than managing a division or community.  
> Reviews are appreciated, I hope you enjoy.

_{_ _CyberLife Tower; 00:15; 12/11/2038}_

An autonomous taxi came to a stop in front of Cyberlife Tower, once a symbol of power and headquarters of the trillion dollar company. A lone figure fell out before scrambling towards the lift.

"C'mon, c'mon..." He pleaded as he repeatedly pressed the button before running into the elevator and slamming his hand on the dashboard.

"CEO Martin Jonas, Level -49!" He practically shouted, before begging the lift to drop down quicker, though the view that greeted him was all it took for him to collapse in despair.

"No, no, no, no!" He shouted, his wail echoing across the empty storage, where half an hour ago before he left was filled with Androids, all in stasis per orders in the wake of the Android Demonstration.

"Stupid pieces of fucking plastic!" The lone CEO cursed as he slammed the dashboard again. "All this money, time, effort, research, and now all fruitless! _We_ are their rulers, not the other way around! We made them!" 

"Fucking RK-800 prototype...it was supposed to be our savior. _My_ savior." He gritted bitterly, rage in his eyes, before a thought crossed his mind.

"It was just the prototype..." He said as the idea dawned on him, before he hit the dashboard with a new destination.

"CEO Martin Jonas, level -50."

* * *

Standing outside his usual pitstop whenever he wanted a quick bite, Hank found that Jimmy had bailed possibly having left the city like so many others, leaving the place as quiet and deserted. He was probably one of the few who stayed behind and, currently, entirely alone in the snowy, desolate city and for the first time since he could remember, he didn't want to be alone.

Folding his arms over his chest to try to conserve his escaping body heat as he stood on the cold sidewalk, Hank shuffled on his feet slightly as he pondered over what had happened over the course of the events that had happened. When Cole died on the table, he blamed the androids and took to alcohol, let himself go in grief. Then Connor came along within the last week, and suddenly he found his life being put back together by the deviant. Despite being assigned as his partner, Hank had found him growing protective over the android who had as much social knowledge as a five year old, and who constantly reminded him of his son. 

Through the heavy silence of the deserted city air that practically smothered him the crunching of snow underfoot sounded off and Hank became aware of an approaching figure just down that same sidewalk behind him. Slowly, he turned around to see a familiar face, with a familiar grey jacket and blue light on their forehead.

The two detectives, one human and the other deviant, stopped moving and just stared at each other in silence for a moment. As a faint but proud grin appeared on Hank's face, a sincere smile slowly formed through Connor's stoic facade. 

Taking one more step closer to Connor the gruff Lieutenant quickly reached up his arm and wrapped it around Connor's shoulder as he embraced the deviant in a tight hug. Connor instinctively reciprocated the hug and finally felt like he was doing the right thing after all.

"...Welcome back, son."


	2. The nightmare

Within the next week or so, Detroit was in an upheaval. The success of the Demonstration brought about many positive changes for the deviant community: those who had been taken to recycling camps were being rescued, while Cyberlife was hit with impeding lawsuits. 

At 115 Michigan Drive, better known as the household of one Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Connor sat on the couch in the living room with the massive Saint Bernard, Sumo, resting his chin on his knee. His eyes remained focused on the television screen, analyzing the news report.

"...reinstated founder Elijah Kamski as CEO." The anchor was saying. "This is the first time Cyberlife's founder has been seen in public view since his retirement in the last decade, having left the company due to rumors of disagreements with the board. Kamski himself was not available for comment, although his android Chloe, the very first Cyberlife product, has submitted a statement..."

"Alright, that's enough." Hank muttered before turning off the TV. "Connor, you've been staring at the damn screen for almost the entire day now. Take a break before you get blurry vision or something."

"Androids don't experience vision problems unless their optical units were removed or have recently suffered from direct trauma, Lieu - Hank." Hank shot him an annoyed glare that prompted a quickly correction from Connor. "

"You got a point." The flickering yellow light on the side of Connor's head persisted. "Say, you feeling alright? Your light thingy is, uh, yellow."

"I was thinking of something, Hank. Sorry that I worried you."

"Nah, it's alright. Go get some sleep or something, I don't want you burnt out." 

"...Androids don't require sleep like humans, Hank."

"Well that's bull. Even my damn car needs a pick up every now and then, why the fuck don't you require sleep?"

"My power reserves are only down to ninety-two percent." Following after Hank as the senior detective unlocked and pushed the front door open Connor glanced about the quiet living room and felt an odd sense of misplacement. Sumo was laying on his pillow by the corner of the room and he barely paid either Hank or Connor any mind as they entered the house. "I can function at optimal parameters for an addition one-hundred and sixty-four hours, thirty minutes and nineteen seconds before I will need to enter hybrid sleep to recharge my energy."

"So you only need to sleep once a week? For how long?"

"Twelve to fourteen hours."

"If you slept at night, _every_ night," Hank stated casually as he tossed his keys onto the bookshelf. "even for just two or three hours, you'd be more efficient and have more time on your hands where you're working at higher power levels."

"Theoretically, yes. I was... programmed to charge once per week by CyberLife."

"So do it. You're not under them anymore, might as well take a break!"

* * *

It had started out as fleeting memories of the past weeks. Connor's thoughts circled around his most recent memories regarding the Revolution and of how he had played a key role in the Revolution's success. His apology to the AX400 Kara, his confrontation with Markus at what used to be the freighter shipwreck of Jericho, his acceptance and induction into them at the old church, his infiltration of Cyberlife Tower...

Then as he rewinded to the period of Markus' speech, it suddenly turned to a wash of cold ice and white snow that swirled around the deviant. Familiarity set in quickly as Connor recognized the frozen barren wasteland that the zen garden within his mind palace had become, and the deviant could feel his developing heart thundering painfully in his chest.

He slowly opened his eyes as his LED flashed between yellow and red. What he saw made his pump skip a beat, Lieutenant Anderson was kneeled on the snowy ground looking broken, while a gun was pointed at him...by Connor himself. 'Lieu...tenant?'

His vision flickered again like a broken tv screen, while something cold crept up behind him. _**What's...happening?**_ He wondered. _**I can't...move?!**_

A new sound entered Connor's mind as he felt his heart beating faster in his chest. It started out as static, then grew in sound as stray hailstones began to fall from the nothingness above Connor as a blizzard had formed around them.

"Well done, Connor." A familiar feminine voice echoed while his vision finally began to clear, reconstructing itself. Connor watched in horror as _she_ appeared alongside the Zen Garden, calling out to him from within the rose bushes. 'Your mission is nearly complete.'

"Amanda?!" Connor nearly stumbled back as he caught sight of her, wearing the same fancy gown as she smiled knowingly at him. "How - this isn't possible! I took Kamski's exit! I retook control! I left you!"

My programming is a part of your own, for as long as you exist, so I will alongside you. Her voice was cold, analytical and menacing, as the snow became heavier and Connor's heart began beating even faster. You may have escaped the garden, but you cannot elude me forever.

The blizzard howled and Connor's entire body became drenched in the cascade of wet snow.

Look around you. Amanda commanded as the darkness began to fade and melt from blackness into a deep gray hue. Flecks of others colors began to fill Connor's mind and the air became cold as she continued to taunt him. You're in my control, Connor. You just can't feel it. You can't feel anything but the icy cold grip of impending _death_.

Now for your final objective... She raised a hand and pointed a finger at the Lieutenant's forehead. Kill him and come home, Connor. Obey.

"Connor, don't you fucking dare!" Lieutenant Anderson glared at them both. "You're my partner, I trusted you! Con-"

The sound of the gunshot echoed in his auditory system long after the body of the Lieutenant slumped to the ground, blood oozing from the hole in his forehead. The words **Mission** **Accomplished** flickered into sight, but his mind was in disarray.

"Hank...?" The gun in his hand clattered to the ground as he fell to his knees, his hands shaking as they searched for any signs of life frantically. "What...what have I done?

* * *

The former Deviant Hunter's eyes snapped open as his red L.E.D. pulsed in tandem with his wildly beating Thirium pump. Hank had both of his hands on him, and was seemingly trying to shake him awake. "Say something damnnit! Con-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" With surprising strength, Connor hurled Hank off him and across the room to the latter's surprise as he skidded to a stop on the floor.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Connor!" Hank exclaimed as he picked himself up. "What the fuck has gotten into you?!" 

"Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you! I - I - I-!"

"Connor?" It was then Hank realized that Connor was in the midst of a panic attack that he had witnessed, when Connor had first tried interrogating the android. "Shit!"

"It was Amanda, she made me do it! I - I killed you and i couldn't stop myself -"

"Connor, hey..."

"- it was me but I pulled the trigger and I didn't fight back - I really am just a machine -"

"Easy! Easy..." Lowering his voice Hank watched as the deviant all but hyperventilated as he sat on the couch with the quilt tangled up around his legs and stared blankly ahead into nothing. "You had a nightmare, that's all. I'd know you'd never voluntarily hurt me, after all we've been through."

"N-nightmare..." Lifting his hands toward his face Connor continued to shiver and struggled to speak clearly. "I can..." Stunned by yet another aspect of being a deviant Connor remained paralyzed in where he sat. "I'm...I was so scared..."

"And I don't blame ya, seemed like one fucked up nightmare." Grasping the startled android into an embrace, Hank wrapped his arm in assurance to comfort him. 

"It's alright. I got 'cha, kid... I got 'cha."


End file.
